monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Slimes/Slimies
Slimies are a friendly group of monsters consisting of Purple Slime, Blue Slime, Red Slime, and Green Slime. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Green Slime "Red Slime is a bit harsh, isn't she? I'm her friend, but would it be better to tell her she's lively...?" "Once in a while, I'll do photosynthesis... I'm joking, can you?" "Trouuuble!" "The Green Slime is sticky! ♪" "Blue Slime is a bit glum, isn't she? I'm her friend, but would it be better to tell her she's calm...?" "To be honest, I don't care what goes on in the world." "It's bad for my body if I don't get any sunlight... But if I take in too much, I dry up." "What should we play today?" "It's sticky! ♪" "Purple Slime often gets angry... Do I talk too much?" "I'll give you eye drops!" (+1 Eyedrops) "I'll give you money!" (+ 630G) "I'll give you my jelly!" (+1 Goopy Jelly) "Sometimes, I want to eat vegetables... Gimme a cucumber!" (Give 1 Cucumber) *Yes - "Hooray! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Eh?!" "I want some money!" (Give 378G) *Yes - "Hooray! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Eh?!" "I want a wind stone!" (Give 1 Wind Stone) *Yes - "Hooray! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Eh?!" "This green body is similar to something. Something luxurious... Do you know?" *Emerald jewelry - "Yes, you know well! ♪ I'm noble like an emerald! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Green juice - "That's not luxurious at all!" (-5 Affinity) *Natto Curry - "That hurt my feelings! You know that curry is absolutely ridiculous!" (-5 Affinity) "Doesn't everything in the world somehow seem troublesome?" *They're not - "You seem to be living earnestly... I find it tiresome..." *They are - "That's right... Let's laze around here together!" (+10 Affinity) * *sigh* - "Sticky! ♪" "Do you know what I eat...?" *Vegetables - "Don't assume I like vegetables just because I'm green..." *Fish - "Yes, I love fishies. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Humans - "I don't eat that, don't lump me with the red one!" (-5 Affinity) "What do you think of green?" *Easy on the eyes - "I see... Then I'll be kind to you!" (+5 Affinity) *Beautiful - "Ehehe... I was told I was beautiful for the first time. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Dirty - "It looks dirty like sludge...? I'm going to make you into sludge too!" (-5 Affinity) "Hey, let's play together! ♪" *I'll play - "Then let's get sticky together!" (+10 Affinity) *I won't play - "Boring human..." *I'll play with you - "Someone help meee!" (-5 Affinity) Red Slime "Ahaha, I'm going to melt you!" "Blue Slime's personality doesn't match with me. But it's not like we have a bad relationship." "I have a good relationship with the Blob Girl. We're going to toy with humans together. ♪" "My body temperature is higher than the other slimes. It's because I'm red!" "I have a very active personality among slimes. So I will go craaazy!" "Green Slime is kind of bad-mannered. But we're close friends!" "Purple gets mad when I try to melt prey. It's boooring!" "Lively! Hot-blooded! Always!" "I hate humans who pollute the water! It causes me to melt!" "Purple Slime is always lecturing me. I know I get into trouble, but..." "I'll give you my jelly!" (+1 Goopy Jelly) "I'll give you money!" (+ 575G) "Get fired up with this!" (+1 Boost Drink) "I want to eat meat..." (Give 1 Meat) *Yes - "Thank you! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Please...?" "Can't I have some money...?" (Give 345G) *Yes - "Thank you! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Please...?" "When I eat frogs and the like, I sometimes get poisoned... Can I have some antidote grass?" (Give 1 Antidote Grass) *Yes - "Thank you! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Please...?" "I like taking baths. You like baths too, don't you?" *I like them - "Yes, we think alike!" (+10 Affinity) *I hate them - "Won't you get dandruff...?" (-5 Affinity) *Let's bathe together. - "Aha, let's get sticky!" (+10 Affinity) "Hey, what does red make you think of...?" *Passion - "I love being passionate!" (+10 Affinity) *Anger - "I feel kind of violent and hateful..." *Blood - "That's kind of awful..." (-5 Affinity) "I need a strategy..." *Charge wildly - "After all, I have to go crazy!" (+10 Affinity) *Value your life - "That's boooring!" *Be erotic - "That strategy sounds disgusting..." (-5 Affinity) "Hey hey! Do you like spicy food...?" *I like it - "Then let's try having a spicy curry contest!" (+10 Affinity) *I hate it - "Ha! You prefer sweets, don't you...?" *I hate you - "You're harsh..." "Hey hey! What do you think about hot-blooded characters...?" *They're really lively - "Then I'm going to be hot-blooded!" (+10 Affinity) *They're burning - "Yeah... I should try not to get too hot-blooded." *I don't give a damn - "No way, you're so cool...?!" (+10 Affinity) Blue Slime "Purple Slime is always having a hard time..." "I hate humans who pollute the water..." "Green Slime is always energetic..." "I want to live peacefully..." "Go somewhere else..." "Nyurunyuru I go..." "I love the water in this spring because it is so beautiful..." "I don't like violent humans..." "I'm a good friend of the Jelly Girl. We take walks together..." "I'll give you some holy water..." (+1 Holy Water) "I'll give you money..." (+ 725G) "I'll give you my jelly..." (+1 Goopy Jelly) "Does bread taste good...?" (Give 1 Bread) *Yes - "I'm happy..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "I-I'm sorry..." "I want money..." (Give 435G) *Yes - "I'm happy..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "I-I'm sorry..." "I want a water stone..." (Give 1 Water Stone) *Yes - "I'm happy..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "I-I'm sorry..." "If you take a walk, you'll arrive at an unfamiliar place... That's common, right?" *It is - "It's strange..." (+10 Affinity) *It is not - "Really..." *It is now - "Did you get lost here...? Then give up." "Which is more beautiful, the blue sky or the blue sea...?" *Sky - "I see... The sky is beautiful." (+5 Affinity) *Sea - "I've never seen the sea. I'd like to see it..." (+5 Affinity) *You're more beautiful - "That makes me happy..." (+10 Affinity) "What does blue make you think of...?" *Mysterious - "I'm glad..." (+10 Affinity) *Sea color - "I've never seen the sea. I'd like to see it..." (+5 Affinity) *Dirty - "Hate..." (-5 Affinity) "Blue is good..." *Good... - **Blue Slime: "............" **You feel like you are able to communicate each other's feelings... (+10 Affinity) *No... - "............" (-5 Affinity) *Luka is good... - "Good..." (+10 Affinity) "Is it true that the sea is blue...?" *It's true - "Then I am the same color as the sea... I'm glad..." (+10 Affinity) *False - "Disappointing..." *There is no sea - "Liar..." (-5 Affinity) Purple Slime "Green Slime is too simple-minded. I hope she becomes more self-aware..." "What does your semen taste like...?" "Blue Slime is too ambitious. She needs a more serious attitude..." "I don't like humans very much..." "Erubetie has been troubled lately. What should the slimes do in these chaotic times...?" "Red Slime is too rash and shortsighted. I hope she calms down a bit..." "If I don't lecture the other slimes even a little, they will get into trouble... Well, as the eldest, it can't be helped." "A few slimes helped gather a number of us into this small group. Of course, the Queen who gathered the slime race together is Erubetie." "If you've come to hurt my sisters, I won't forgive you..." "If I don't call out every now and then, the younger sisters won't come out when they get lost. It's really troublesome..." "Please accept my jelly..." (+1 Goopy Jelly.) "Accept this money..." (+ 1095G) "Accept this precious magic stone..." (+ 1 Black Dark Stone) "Grapes are my favorite food. Could I have some, if you don't mind?" (Give 1 Grape) *Yes - "Thank you very much..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Well, I wasn't expecting that..." "It's difficult to feed the slimes. Could you please give me some money?" (Give 657G) *Yes - "Thank you very much..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Well, I wasn't expecting that..." "Sausage looks delicious..." (Give 1 Sausage.) *Yes - "Thank you very much..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Well, I wasn't expecting that..." "In the vicinity of Iliasville, there seems to be a mountain where many of my brethren live. So, how do they live?" *They coexist with the humans. - "If that's so, that's wonderful..." (+10 Affinity) *They're abused by the humans. - "What?! I won't forgive them...!" (-5 Affinity) *They rule over the humans - "That's wonderful... No no, I'm not thinking about that." (+10 Affinity) "What does purple make you think of...?" *Royalty - "If that's so, you have good eyes..." (+10 Affinity) *Poisonous - "A beautiful flower has its thorns..." *Old woman - "Y-you think purple means old...?! I won't forgive you...!" (-5 Affinity) "Among us members of the slime race... If you were to be married to one of us, who would be the best?" *Innocent Green Slime - "Is your head empty...?" *Lively Red Slime - "Are you lacking brain cells...?" *Carefree Blue Slime - "Do you have a flower garden growing in your head...?" *Beautiful and noble Purple Slime - "Indeed, you have an eye for character..." (+10 Affinity) "As a leader, what do you think is the most important quality?" *Kindness - "I can't become a leader simply by being kind. Those slimes would take advantage of my kindness..." *Strength - "You can't become a leader just by being strong. There is a limit to being able to usher compliance by force." *Decisiveness - "Exactly... That's the key for leading indecisive people." (+10 Affinity) "The world has been in turmoil recently... What should our Slime race do?" *Live quietly - "I suppose it's not in our interests to get involved, but... Is that really a good thing?" *Dominate the world - "I-is the era of the slimes finally...?! *gulp*..." (+10 Affinity) *I don't know - "I agree... This isn't a matter I should listen to others for." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Slimies: "The outside world is fun. We just wish it were more wet..." With Lime: Lime: "Wow, so many friends! ♪" Purple Slime: "Ufufu, you're a cute fellow. Do you want to play with us?" Green Slime: "Let's purupuru together. ♪ Purupurupuru. ♪" Lime: "Purupurupuru. ♪" Blue Slime: "Let's play with boomerangs..." Red Slime: "Boomerang! ♪ Boomerang! ♪" Lime: "Boomerang! ♪ Boomerang! ♪" With Undine: Purple Slime: "Oh, Undine..." Green Slime: "Let's play, Undine! ♪" Undine: "Once I return to the cave, we can all play together..." Blue Slime: "Let's all purupuru together... ♪" Red Slime: "It's a promise. ♪" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Slimies: "Let's catch the men over there..." The Slimies are thinking evil thoughts... happens 2nd Action: Slimies: "Let's dance everyone... ♪" The Slimies are dancing and singing happily... happens 3rd Action: Slimies: "Everyone, please do your best..." Slimies cheer on the others. Their morale rises! gains Atk/Mag for a few turns. 4th Action: Slimies: "Let's do it, Slimy Typhoon!" takes pleasure damage + chance of slime 5th Action: Slimies: "This is delicious..." The Slimies present a gift! Jelly Category:Monsters Category:Group Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Loli